


Traditions perpétuées de génération en génération !

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Piano, Sibling Love, Sparkles, and some het too, catherine is just so cute, heavy lifting, pomatoes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics autour de la famille Armstrong, plus des soupirants de Catherine. Et ceux d'Alex parfois, <i>oh dear</i>.<br/>1ère vignette : Catherine, Leçon de piano. 2ème : Farman/Catherine, Une Armstrong adorable. 3ème : Alex vs Olivier, De la diplomatie. 4ème : Havoc et les Sœurs Armstrong, Pour tous les goûts. 5ème : Alex et Catherine, Fratrie. 6ème : Alex/Mason, Second choix. 7ème : Parents Armstrong, La naissance d'Olivier. 8ème : Sœurs Armstrong, On ne choisit pas... 9 à 11èmes : Fratrie ; Chacun son talent. 12ème : Catherine, Telle une princesse dans sa tour.<br/>13ème : Olivier et sa première troupe. <br/>14ème : Les Sœurs Armstrong au bal. <br/>15ème : Alex et sa mère, Privilégié. <br/>16ème : Alex travailleur social, À fond !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catherine - La leçon de piano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Force et tendresse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Où il est décidé que la benjamine de la famille Armstrong développera ses talents naturels en jouant du piano. Hum..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La leçon de piano  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** la famille Armstrong, surtout Catherine  
>  **Genre :** familial/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « leçon de piano »  
>  pour Laitue sur poster-pour-aider (spéciale _aider Haïti_ ; janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Continuité :** non applicable ; gros mish-mash entre manga, 1ère et nouvelle séries puisque chaque version a ses propres petits détails rigolos sur cette famille... ce qui est cool en soi !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 270

Il est de bon ton qu’une jeune fille de bonne famille, en sus de son éducation la plus complète possible, ait une passion spéciale à laquelle se consacrer. Dans la famille Armstrong, Olivia a choisi les arts militaires, surprenant peut-être son entourage, mais en tant qu’aînée et étant particulièrement douée, nul n’a tenté de l’en dissuader.

Les cadettes ont jeté leur dévolu l’une sur l’arrangement floral – et cela inclut le jardinage, et les travaux de terrassement au besoin pour faire pousser soi-même les plus jolies fleurs – l’autre la peinture – de nature morte une fois les bouquets de sa sœur terminés, ou de sujets vivants lorsqu’elle rénove ses serres, avec ou sans ouvriers sous ses ordres.

La benjamine, tellement timide, n’a jamais su s’affirmer. Philippe a donc décidé pour elle : la musique, plus spécifiquement le piano. Un instrument massif pour contraster avec sa frêle silhouette, une gamme étendue pour lui offrir toutes sortes de possibilités : le tout devait lui permettre de s’affirmer !

Mais Catherine, décidément trop réservée, n’osait pas recevoir de leçon d’un professeur particulier. Il lui fallait d’abord se familiariser avec son instrument, l’apprivoiser, peut-être apprendre un peu en autodidacte…

Oui, oui, avant que de la corseter de règles strictes, il faut qu’elle découvre par elle-même leurs possibilités à tous deux.  
Faire corps avec son instrument !  
Et regardez, la chère enfant joue déjà avec.  
Enfin… à défaut de jouer déjà des gammes dessus, elle l’a vraiment apprivoisé et joue à la poupée avec.

Maintenant qu’elle est d’accord avec ce principe, trouver un professeur qui acceptera de lui donner des leçons risque d’être un peu plus compliqué…


	2. Farman/Catherine - Adorable !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être pourrait-il lui plaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Adorable !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watteau Farman/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** adorkable  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52_saveurs (1/3)  
>  \+ **Prompt :** "Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong" sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post épisode 37 (1ère série)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 60 + 150

La famille Armstrong, au fil des siècles, a donné quantité de personnes impressionnantes dans des tas de domaines différents. Le major Alex Louis Armstrong s’en vante assez souvent pour que tous les gens qui l’approchent le sachent en long en large et en travers.

La génération contemporaine ne fait pas exception, pour ce que peut constater l’adjudant Farman.

*

Il _l_ ’a vue une fois, au bal des officiers. Depuis "l’affaire Havoc" les parents Armstrong ont décidé qu’il était grand temps que leur petite Catherine surmonte sa timidité – bonne initiative ! - et se trouve un parti à son goût. Depuis l’affaire Havoc, Watteau Farman se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler, cette fameuse petite sœur…

Une fleur en bouton, pure et fraîche, avec ses grands yeux candides et son sourire d’ange, une fleur qui s’épanouit quand de haut-gradés font tournoyer ses jupes sur la piste de danse.

À Farman aussi, la mésaventure du sous-lieutenant Havoc a appris une leçon : lui non plus ne doit pas du tout être le genre d’homme qui plairait à cette demoiselle. Hélas…  
Mais qui sait, peut-être peut-il tenter de faire valoir sa culture ? si par bonheur, elle cherchait un homme ressemblant à son frère par l’esprit plutôt que par les muscles…


	3. Olivier vs Alex, Diplomatie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La réconciliation ne sera pas aisée, mais ils feront des efforts. Tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Diplomatie et force brute  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Olivier et Alex Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu viens de me dire de me servir de ma bouche pour autre chose que t’insulter." »  
> d’après Draky> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga, non spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- T’insulter est vraiment trop facile, mon pauvre Alex. Tellement que ça en devient fatigant.

\- Je m’en excuse, ma chère sœur. Tes moqueries ne m’atteignent plus.

\- Ah non ?

\- Je regrette profondément si tu vois chacun de mes actes comme une disgrâce pour le nom que nous partageons, mais je sais ce que je fais et à quelles valeurs je me tiens.

\- Et tu vas me dire que les miennes sont mauvaises, ensuite ?

\- Que non. Je n’aurai jamais cette indélicatesse. Elles sont différentes, voilà tout. Je ne les partage pas mais je comprends pourquoi tu les défends.

\- …Courage ou lâcheté, cette conciliance ?


	4. Havoc/Catherine etc - Pour tous les goûts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si une des soeurs Armstrong ne veut pas de Havoc, il en reste d'autres !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tous les goûts !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Alex Armstrong, Catherine Armstrong\Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu d'humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je te rappelle qu’on parle de ma sœur." »  
> d’après Pwassonne sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre ‘11)
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ma sœur vous souhaite le bonjour, Lieutenant.

Havoc se redressa dans son fauteuil, les yeux ronds.  
\- Votre sœur, la petite ? la si charmante Catherine ?

\- Celle-là même, confirma Armstrong. Je lui ai parlé de toute notre équipe et elle vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et de trouver la personne qui vous conviendra.

\- C’est fort aimable à elle.

\- Bien sûr, elle me fait transmettre les mêmes vœux à nos chers Colonel et Premier-Lieutenant.

\- Évidemment. C’est mérité.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Et donc, je me joins à elle pour vous rappeler que j’ai encore des sœurs aînées célibataires.

\- Euuuh… pas dans l’immédiat ?


	5. Alex et Catherine - 50 éclats d'émotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, sûr qu'ils s'aiment très fort. La famille c'est fait pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Frérot et Sœurette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis et Catherine Elle Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** liste #1, « thèmes normaux » d’après une_phrase   
> **Notes/Avertissement :** ça n’est pas censé être de l’inceste, juste de l’amour fraternel, mais les Armstrong ont tendance à déborder un peu dans leurs manifestations et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne au final ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase, ~1200 au total ?

#01 - Réconfort  
Alex aime savoir qu’il est utile à son pays ; un mot de reconnaissance d’un civil est déjà une immense récompense, et le sourire de sa petite sœur une plus grande encore. 

#02 - Baiser  
Il n’est pas rare qu’ils s’embrassent pour se témoigner leur affection, le plus souvent sur le front, parfois sur la joue.

#03 - Douceur  
Sa petite sœur est un ange…

#04 - Souffrance  
Alex est revenu d’Ishval affreusement silencieux et les yeux vides et ceux de Catherine, à le voir ainsi, se remplissent de larmes et de douleur. 

#05 - Pomme de terre  
Alex aime bien le sous-lieutenant Havoc, au point de lui présenter spontanément sa chère petite sœur, mais s’il continue à la comparer à un légume ça va mal se passer !

#06 - Pluie  
Les jours de pluie, Catherine fait très attention à ce que le thé soit bien chaud et absolument parfait pour le retour de son courageux grand frère qui accomplit son devoir au mépris des intempéries.

#07 - Chocolat  
…Et les jours de neige, elle le remplace par du chocolat chaud.

#08 - Bonheur  
La famille Armstrong a tout pour être heureuse : la stabilité, l’argent, la réputation, la situation… et plus que tout, l’amour entre ses membres. 

#09 - Téléphone  
Pour faire plaisir à sa petite Catherine qui se désole de son propre célibat, Alex envisage de lui présenter l’un après l’autre tous ses amis et plus juste Havoc ; le gentil petit Fury, par exemple, pourrait être à son goût ?

#10 - Oreilles  
La matriarche a parlé : se faire percer les oreilles, c’est vulgaire, bon pour les filles du peuple, et une demoiselle comme Catherine aura uniquement le droit de porter des clips, à sa majorité ; Alex, en son for intérieur, se demande si l’interdit s’applique également à lui. 

#11 - Nom  
Au fil des générations, ils continuent à faire honneur au nom de leurs ancêtres. 

#12 - Sensuel  
Catherine s’allonge sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue du jardin, goûtant la douceur de l’herbe, la chaleur du soleil, la caresse du vent, le parfum des fleurs, la proximité de son grand frère chéri ; elle soupire d’aise et juste un peu de regret : tout ça sera encore mieux si au lieu d’un frère elle avait plutôt un amoureux avec elle. 

#13 - Mort  
Catherine est soulagée que son grand frère soit rentré à la maison vivant, mais elle continue à suivre l’avancée du conflit dans les journaux en sanglotant sur tous les autres que leurs sœurs et leurs fiancées ne reverront plus. 

#14 - Sexe  
La famille Armstrong se targue d’être ouverte d’esprit et de correctement faire l’éducation de ses enfants ; à l’approche de la puberté on leur explique les bébés, les maladies, l’idée du plaisir, et c’est plusieurs années plus tard, quand Catherine atteint enfin l’âge de se fiancer, qu’Alex réalise avec horreur ce que ça voudra dire pour elle. 

#15 - Toucher  
Alex Louis Armstrong pourrait émouvoir n’importe qui de ses paroles ; en tout cas, elles touchent toujours sa sœur droit au cœur. 

#16 - Faiblesse  
Catherine se mettait rarement en colère, mais elle détestait entendre Olivier traiter Alex de faible. 

#17 - Larmes  
Tout le monde dans la famille est d’accord là-dessus (sauf peut-être la sœur aînée, mais elle a des idées un peu bizarres) : un homme doit être capable de pleurer. 

#18 - Vitesse  
Mais finalement, il n’est pas si pressé que Catherine trouve un fiancé ; qu’elle aille à son rythme !

#19 - Vent  
Après l’incident avec Havoc, Alex tente de suggérer, délicatement, que Catherine repose le piano et donne sa chance à un instrument plus discret, très féminin, disons à vent, la flûte traversière ou le hautbois ?

#20 - Liberté  
Oui, ils se rendent compte de la chance qu’ils ont de vivre dans ce pays et dans ce milieu qui leur autorise tellement, y compris ce qui est vu comme excentrique par leurs pairs.

#21 - Vie  
Jusqu’au départ d’Alex pour Ishval ils ont mené la belle vie ; depuis, c’est un peu plus dur mais ils font vaillamment face – et puis ils ont quand même toujours beaucoup de chance. 

#22 - Jalousie  
Catherine ne peut empêcher un pincement au cœur quand elle constate à quel point son frère est parfait : la personne qu’il épousera aura bien de la chance !

#23 - Mains  
Catherine admire les mains de son frère, capables de boxer le plus féroce adversaire, de transmuter n’importe quoi et de coudre la plus exquise des dentelles, et se demande : et elle, quels sont ses talents ?

#24 - Goût  
Ah oui, les goûts de la benjamine Armstrong en matière d’homme sont un peu rares… 

#25 - Adoration  
Son grand frère est l’homme le plus parfait au monde – encore plus que Papa, puisque Papa vieillit et qu’Alex est encore jeune !

#26 - À jamais  
Ils se sont jurés beaucoup de toujours quand ils étaient enfants, et encore innocents, et à vrai dire plutôt ignorants. 

#27 - Sang  
Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout, clament la plupart des membres de la famille. 

#28 - Maladie  
Ils jouissent tous dans la famille d’une santé de fer, aussi, une maladie occasionnelle chez la benjamine à l’apparence si délicate devient tout de suite un véritable drame. 

#29 - Mélodie  
Catherine s’applique toujours à ses leçons de piano et tire de son instrument des mélodies fort correctes, mais préfère tout de même pouvoir partager ses jeux avec Alex : lui, il sait même le lancer !

#30 - Étoile  
Outre leur propre étincèlement, ils cultivent aussi l’art de faire briller des étoiles dans les yeux des gens qu’ils apprécient. 

#31 - Maison  
Après la querelle d’héritage initiée par Olivier, Catherine regrette non pas de quitter le manoir principal elle-même, mais qu’Alex doive en partir aussi. 

#32 - Confusion  
Ni Alex ni Catherine ne comprennent pourquoi aucun des fiancés potentiels qu’il lui ramène ne tient à rester : elle a pourtant tout pour plaire, non ?

#33 - Peur  
Elle finit par craindre d’avoir des défauts terribles et il n’arrive même plus à la rassurer. 

#34 - Orage  
Les coups de colère de la petite Catherine sont rarissimes, mais quand ils éclatent, ils valent bien en intensité ceux dont Olivier est coutumière et Alex ne peut qu’attendre, impuissant, que l’orage passe. 

#35 - Liens  
Quoi qu’il advienne, dans cette famille, ils s’aimeront et se soutiendront toujours. 

#36 - Magasin  
Il ne faut pas croire : leur fortune n’a pas complètement pourri leurs goûts et ils peuvent trouver le cadeau parfait dans la plus modeste échoppe, pas forcément dans les boutiques de grand luxe. 

#37 - Technologie  
Le jour où Alex dévoile son intérêt nouveau pour la mécanique d’automail, Catherine décide de l’imiter en démontant son piano. 

#38 - Cadeau  
Une des premières choses que fait Catherine en débarquant à Xing pour les vacances c’est chercher dans l’art local un « petit » souvenir à ramener à Alex. 

#39 - Sourire  
Leurs sourires sont toujours contagieux. 

#40 - Innocence  
Alex se jure de toujours préserver la pureté de sa petite sœur chérie. 

#41 - Accomplissement  
Les enfants Armstrong peuvent choisir les passe-temps qu’ils veulent, du plus classique au plus excentrique et leurs parents n’y poseront aucun veto ; leur seule exigence est qu’ils excellent dans les arts de leur choix, et ils le font naturellement. 

#42 - Nuages  
Il y a bien quelques ombres qui passent obscurcir le tableau mais leur bonne humeur naturelle et leur chance insolente finit toujours par les chasser. 

#43 - Ciel  
Si leurs yeux sont d’un bleu aussi limpide, leur racontait Papa quand ils étaient petits, c’est qu’ils ont des rêves plein la tête. 

#44 - Paradis  
Réunis, leur bonheur est parfait.

#45 - Enfer  
Et ils ne comprendront jamais pourquoi certains étrangers s’enfuient après avoir rencontré la famille. 

#46 - Soleil  
Ils ont tous la même teinte dans la famille mais Alex affirme que la blondeur de Catherine resplendit sans aucune pareille.

#47 - Lune  
La brillance de la tête d’Alex, en revanche, tient plutôt de la pleine lune, mais pour Catherine qui aime rêver c’est un compliment.

#48 - Vagues  
Le jour où Catherine se laisse convaincre d’imiter les anglaises d’Armée, ça menace de tourner au désastre et il faut bien les bras puissants d’Alex pour les heures de brossage nécessaire à lisser à nouveau les choses. 

#49 - Cheveux  
Quand même, Alex envie en secret la chevelure luxuriante de ses sœurs. 

#50 - Supernova  
Alex n’a pas le talent des Alchimistes de Feu ou Écarlate pour les feux d’artifices, mais il fait quand même de son mieux pour qu’un spectacle grandiose illumine le bal de débutante officiel de sa Catherinette.


	6. Alex/Mason - 50 coups d'éclat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le deuxième meilleur morceau après Monsieur Sieg lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le second choix est aussi bon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alex Louis Armstrong x Mason  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+ à R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** set #04, « thèmes culinaires » d’après une_phrase   
> **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, ~1000 mots au total

#01 - Fouet  
Dans la maisonnée Curtis et dans l’armée on apprend très vite la discipline : Mason et Alex s’accordent rapidement et facilement. 

#02 - Mètre  
Mesure : un mètre de tour de poitrine, ça ce sont de beaux pectoraux, monsieur !

#03 - Viande  
La pièce de second choix après le boucher lui-même (marié) : son apprenti (libre et prometteur), est excellente en soi. 

#04 - Casse-noix  
Une prise un peu trop violente met cette fois une fin prématurée à leurs ébats. 

#05 - Couteau  
Hachoir en main, Mason est capable de bien des prouesses, mais il sait aussi manier à merveille la viande à mains nues. 

#06 - Lampée  
Alex découvre avec surprise puis plaisir combien Mason a une bonne descente. 

#07 - Farce  
Et allez, on va fourrer la dinde !

#08 - Beurre  
Ne jamais manquer de lubrifiant – Alex jusqu’ici adepte des bienfaits de l’huile d’olive apprend la joie des produits animaux. 

#09 - Fontaine  
Ça coule à flots !

#10 - Farine  
Non, vraiment, il ne s’est pas fait rouler dans cette affaire. 

#11 - Sucre  
Le côté étonnamment tendre d’Alex ne rebute pas Mason, habitué à voir roucouler Sieg et Izumi. 

#12 - Cacahouète  
Son nouvel amant vaut son pesant de cacahouètes. 

#13 - Soupe  
Ça fait plaisir de voir combien Alex apprécie la cuisine à la maison… 

#14 - Martini  
En apéritif, Mason propose parfois de l’alcool ; c’est bon, c’est aux herbes… 

#15 - Cochon  
Tout est bon dans leur relation !

#16 - Fruit  
Mûr à point et ne demandant qu’à être cueilli… 

#17 - Flambe  
Quand ils sont ensemble ils ont tendance à brûler un peu la chandelle par les deux bouts. 

#18 - Tare  
Le seul défaut qu’Alex pourrait trouver à Mason, c’est son origine terriblement roturière, mais sa propre famille est moderne malgré sa longue histoire et est capable de passer outre. 

#19 - Navet  
…et, bon, les goûts culturels d’Alex semblent parfois douteux à Mason, mais ça n’est pas grave non plus. 

#20 - Safran  
Parfois, quand il faut bien que Mason aille travailler à la boucherie, Alex, adopté dans la maisonnée, se retrouve à causer pharmacopées étrangères avec Izumi. 

#21 - Batteur  
Mason a gardé son battoir à attendrir la viande pour les fois où Alex mérite une bonne fessée. 

#22 - Métal  
Mason a longtemps considéré son patron comme médaille d’or toutes catégories, mais récemment, il l’a rétrogradé à argent, donnant la première place à certain alchimiste plus accessible. 

#23 - Féculent  
Ils sont faits de la même pâte, finalement. 

#24 - Liqueur  
Les soirs où Mason a mis en conserve des pâtés au génépi, il est encore plus gai que d’habitude et Alex s’en amuse lui aussi. 

#25 - Dentiste  
Détail peu ragoûtant, après une folle partie avec Alex, Mason a régulièrement l’impression d’avoir la bouche enchâssée dans un moulage organique.

#26 - Unité  
Avec Mason, Ale se sent plus à l’aise que jamais, même parmi ses camarades. 

#27 - Ornement  
Leur tenue préférée reste le costume d’Adam. 

#28 - Rustique  
Alex Louis Armstrong, élevé avec tous les raffinements de l’aristocratie et de la vie citadine de luxe, trouve pourtant à son garçon boucher mal dégrossi un charme fou. 

#29 - Appétissant  
Ça va sans dire : il est à croquer !

#30 - Assiette  
En équilibre parfait, quel que soit le degré d’acrobatie avec lequel l’un chevauche l’autre !

#31 - Langue  
On dit que c’est la partie la plus tendre et une des plus goûteuses…

#32 - Carcasse  
Qu’il est bien bâti !

#33 - Croustillant  
Paradoxalement, on jase moins depuis l’installation d’Alex avec Mason, qu’on ne le faisait quand il restait seul chez Sieg et Izumi autrefois. 

#34 - Goût  
C’est peut-être un goût acquis, mais maintenant, ils ne s’en passent plus. 

#35 - Préparation  
Un esprit sain dans un corps sain : chaque matin commence avec de la gymnastique solitaire et complètement innocente ; le sport coquin à deux vient plus tard, à l’heure de la sieste. 

#36 - Péché  
Eux vivent leur vie et leur amour simplement, sans se prendre la tête sur des questions d’éthique ou de morale.

#37 - Tambouille  
Toute cette viande et si peu de légumes… à force, il faut reconnaître que c’est quand même juste un petit peu écœurant et que de la variété dans les plaisirs ne ferait pas de mal ?

#38 - Bol  
Alex se dit qu’il a de la chance d’avoir posé les yeux sur Mason, Mason emploie des mots plus argotiques pour le dire. 

#39 - Hotte  
L’un et l’autre ont plus d’un tour dans leur sac pour se surprendre régulièrement. 

#40 - Bourgogne  
Et parfois, il faut attendre : la viande est plus tendre si on la fait mijoter longuement… 

#41 - Chaire  
Où qu’il aille, Alex se fait une joie d’apprendre des choses nouvelles et c’est avec une attention studieuse qu’il écoute Mason lui parler des subtilités de son travail. 

#42 - Melon  
Même s’il a accroché l’œil de l’héritier Armstrong, Mason reste simple et n’en attrape pas la grosse tête pour autant. 

#43 - Broutille  
Tous les deux, ensemble, sont capables de s’amuser à partir de pas grand’ chose. 

#44 - Confiserie  
Bon, d’accord, parfois le côté « sucré » d’Alex devient un peu trop pour Mason. 

#45 - Gâterie  
Ils sont toujours prêts à s’échanger des petites faveurs à la sauvette. 

#46 - Noix  
Il y a le vocabulaire courant des parties du corps, les termes anatomiques pour les muscles, l’équivalent technique en boucherie, et, quel que soit le mot employé pour les désigner, décidément, il a de fort jolies cuisses. 

#47 - Cave  
Et c’est là qu’on pend les saucissons à sécher… 

#48 - Chaleur  
Il y a dans ce foyer la chaleur d’une famille, de l’amitié, et d’un amour fort. 

#49 - Prise  
Parfois, ça devient tellement acrobatique qu’ils ne savent plus trop si c’est encore une étreinte ou si ça devient une prise d’arts martiaux plus compliquée que tout ce qu’enseigne Izumi. 

#50 - Art  
Ils ont élevé l’adoration des muscles au rang d’art à part.


	7. Philippe/Mila - Famille et traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'héritier Armstrong fait son entrée dans le monde et cimente la place de sa mère dans la famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Famille et traditions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Madame Armstrong et la famille de son mari  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Breathe in, breathe out" [Bush – Machinehead] d’après Ishime">  
> pour la case n°o3 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait la famille Armstrong (été ’10)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Elle avait fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour se montrer digne d’être une épouse Armstrong. D’ailleurs, tout le monde la connaissait désormais sous le nom de Madame Philipe Armstrong et tant pis pour son nom de jeune fille et même son prénom.  
Leur réputation n’était pas exagérée et sa nuit de noces lui avait réservé plus de surprises étonnantes que de désagrément. Il ne lui avait guère fallu de temps pour concevoir un héritier, et son beau-frère médecin jurait par les techniques ancestrales familiales qu’en plus, ça serait un garçon, n’est-ce pas formidable ça messieurs-dames ? d’abord un fils aîné pour la famille et ensuite vous nous ferez de charmantes petites filles.

« Respirez bien à fond. Bloquez. Vous verrez, vous n’avez qu’à suivre la technique ancestrale de relaxation de la famille Armstrong... »  
 _...qui n’a rien inventé ! En quoi elle diffère des autres, cette technique ?_  
Si tant est qu’elle aimait son mari, à ce moment-là, Mila ne put s’empêcher un mouvement d’humeur envers ces foutus bonshommes qui pensaient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde alors que bon sang c’est quand même elle qui faisait tout le travail, là !

Enfin, quand son mari commenta l’énergie avec laquelle elle donnait au monde leur héritier, et sans un cri sans une plainte s’il vous plaît, vraiment digne d’une Armstrong, ce ne fut pas avec condescendance mais réelle admiration. Et le médecin en fut même réduit au silence !

« …Ah tiens, c’est une fille, » constata-t-il maladroitement.  
Croyez-vous que ça doucherait la fierté paternelle de Philippe Gargantos Armstrong pour autant ?  
« Mais son cri de naissance est digne d’un Armstrong, plus puissant que celui de n’importe quel garçon ! Ma chère, vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail. Nous l’appellerons quand même Olivier, dans ce cas. Olivier Mila, pour sa digne mère ! »


	8. Strontia/OC - On ne choisit pas sa famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais pour avoir des petits-enfants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On ne choisit pas sa famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** famille Armstrong ; Alex/Garfiel, Strongko/OFC  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « famille » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Philippe et Milla connaissent bien leurs enfants et les soutiendront toujours, que ce soit pour leur carrière ou leur vie maritale, mais tout de même, ils commencent à désespérer de la pérennité de leur nom. 

Olivier a clairement fait savoir qu'elle resterait libre de toute attache. L'ami d'Alex est charmant mais ne lui donnera des enfants que par adoption. Leur petite Catherine est irrémédiablement timide et incapable de courtiser un homme. Et voilà que Strontia à son tour leur parle d'épouser une dame !   
Face à tout cela, Armée semble devoir porter seule leurs espoirs d'avoir un jour des petits-enfants...


	9. Alex & sœurs - Chacun son talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour trouver sa place dans le monde, il faut déjà qu'il trouve sa place entre ses sœurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À chacun son talent ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** young!Alex Armstrong  & ses sœurs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu ne vas pas pousser le vice jusqu’à m’arrêter alors que je viens de sauver la vie de tes seuls fils? »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Seul fils dans une fratrie de cinq, écrasé par trois grandes sœurs, surtout l’aînée, et même éclipsé par une petite sœur ! Alex se demande où est sa place.

Olivier est tellement plus forte que lui. En escrime, en arts martiaux, en théorie militaire… il ne la bat qu’au bras-de-fer, et avec difficulté. Quoi qu’il se débrouille, Armée le coiffe au poteau en cuisine, en couture, en peinture ; et Strontia fait des prouesses en mécanique qu’il serait incapable d’égaler. Catherine excelle en danse, en chant et en musique, _évidemment_.

Que lui reste d’autre pour se démarquer ? peut-être l’alchimie…


	10. parents & fratrie - Les passions des enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un passe-temps comme un autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ne pas mettre de frein aux passions des enfants…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** la famille Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "…Pas que les doujins c’est mon truc." (racine)  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Mon truc à moi ça serait plutôt le jardinage, explique Strontia à ses parents qui se désespèrent de voir une de leurs filles se détourner de la musique.

À l’entendre, Philippe et Mira se récrient d’horreur.  
Oh, pas pour la préférence qu’elle exprime : mais oui, mais oui, faire pousser des plantes et arranger des fleurs c’est admirable. Mais à cause de la façon dont elle tourne sa requête : la pauvre enfant a déjà passé trop de temps auprès des jardiniers et parle comme une fille du peuple !

La décision est vite prise : elle suivra des cours d’horticulture… et d’élocution !


	11. Alex - Violon d'Ingres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des jardins plus ou moins secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Violon d’Ingres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Alex Louis Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était si facile de le taquiner. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Taquiner la muse à ses moments perdus est un plaisir secret pour Alex Louis Armstrong. Sa famille, au cours des siècles, a connu nombre de poètes inspirés. Certains ont publié des chefs-d’œuvre, d’autres ont gardé leur production délicieuse dans les seules mains de leurs proches, privant le grand public de leur génie.

Lui, il fait ça en cachette et ne partage avec absolument personne. La sculpture par exemple, oui, il peut. Tout le monde sait qu’il aime ça. Mais la poésie… À son grand dam, malgré tout l’amour et les efforts qu’il y consacre, il n’est guère doué.


	12. Catherine - Princesse dans sa tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite Catherine si seule…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Princesse dans sa tour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Catherine Elle Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen un pili poil angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce dernier ne trouve pas le courage de refuser, caressant le boa du bout des doigts, intimidé. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Timide et réservée, Mademoiselle Catherine Elle Armstrong désespère de se trouver un fiancé. Elle a pourtant très, très envie d’aimer. Elle est sûre qu’elle ferait une bonne épouse.

Elle sait gérer une maison, en dirigeant une armée de domestiques ou en faisant tout elle-même au besoin. Elle chante, elle brode, elle joue du piano, elle peut déménager son piano elle-même. Elle voudra des enfants un jour. Elle a lu un livre entier sur les arts amoureux et pense l’avoir assimilé.

L’ennui c’est que tout ça est purement théorique et qu’elle n’a aucune idée de comment rencontrer quelqu’un en vrai.


	13. Olivier & sa fratrie - Première troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un esprit dominant dès le départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa première troupe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Olivier Mila Armstrong vs ses petits frère et sœurs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Je sais bien, Masa-chan, mais c’est plus excitant comme ça, non…?"  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comme sa nombreuse fratrie l’épuise ! soupire Olivier. Il y a bien des fois, elle voudrait être enfant unique.

Armée et Strontia sont gentilles mais tellement bruyantes et elles n’ont aucune idée de ce que signifie espace personnel. Elles ne se rendent pas compte que leur aînée devient une jeune fille et a besoin de recul par rapport à leurs jeux puérils. Tout le monde s’extasie sur Alex pour la seule raison qu’il a un zizi. Pff. Catherine, ça va encore : c’est une enfant sage, une vraie poupée.

Mais elle leur est reconnaissante pour une chose : l’obliger à affirmer son autorité.


	14. Armée, Strongko, Havoc - La nuit du Bal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces demoiselles Armstrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nuit du bal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc et les sœurs Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « époustoufler » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août ’11 ; 21h00)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis des générations les membres de l’Illustrissime Famille Armstrong sont les meilleurs dans ce qu’ils font, et ils font à peu près tout ce qui est faisable sur cette Terre. (Pas seulement ce qui est communément pensé humainement faisable, d’ailleurs.) Et ils le font avec un style époustouflant !  
Ils vous le rappellent à chaque bal qu’ils donnent.

Quand on a vu Armette et Stronguette Armstrong danser avec grâce et légèreté malgré leur stature… imposante, on a tout vu. Ou on a trop bu. Ou on n’a peut-être pas eu encore assez à boire. (Jean Havoc, médusé, penche pour cette dernière solution.)


	15. Alex & Madame Armstrong - Lien privilégié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chouchou à sa maman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lien privilégié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "C’est toujours ça. »"  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est toujours sa mère qui réveille Alex le matin, malgré les années qui passent. Ni réveil-matin ni domestique : Madame Armstrong, elle, est levée naturellement aux aurores et compte parmi ses rituels pour commencer la journée, d’aller saluer son fils.

Son grand garçon a beau être adulte, responsable, gradé de l’Armée et héros, il est avant tout un membre de sa famille et restera aussi toujours son bébé. De tous ses enfants, c’est avec lui qu’elle a une relation la plus privilégiée. Et qu’on ne lui dise pas que ça n’est pas sérieux ! les liens d’affection ont une grande importance.


	16. Alex et des enfants - À fond les ballons !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bienfaisance c'est quelque chose de Très important !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À fond les ballons !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong et des petits orphelins  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "J’vais vous montrer."  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt post-1er anime ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- J’vais vous montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, moi, mes gaillards ! tonne Armstrong en se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille, prêt à faire démonstration des techniques ancestrales passées de générations en générations dans sa famille.  
Étincelant au soleil, magnifique, il se jette sur la balle. Au lieu d’esquiver l’adversaire, il le prend de front.

Au bord du champ, les éducateurs l’observent perplexes. Enfin, un jeu de ballon avec des enfants ça n’est pas la guerre !  
Mais les enfants prennent leur jeu très au sérieux et rient de plaisir à le voir s’y impliquer à fond.


End file.
